From DE 10 2010 061 210 A1, a lighting appliance for vehicles is known, in which a flat light guide is provided for the generation of a specified light distribution. The flat light guide has opposing flat sides, on which the coupled-in light is conducted. On a narrow side, several LED light sources are provided, so that on this narrow side, light is coupled into the flat light guide. A narrow-sided rear has optic elements for the redirection of the coupled-in light into the direction of a narrow-sided front, on which the light is coupled out toward the front. The known flat light guide allows a signal light function having a depth effect. However, due to a further signal light function arranged behind the flat light guide, fastening means for the holding of the flat light guide in its mounting position can only be arranged at the ends of the flat light guide. Therefore, the flat light guide must be arranged so that its ends protrude.
From WO 2012/059852 A1, a lighting appliance for vehicles is known, in which a flat light guide is force-lockingly held between two blind plates in a sandwich-type manner. The disadvantage of this invention is that the signal function is limited to a linear light radiation and that the plates provided for the fastening of the flat light guide are comparatively thick, so that for the fastening of the flat light guide, a relatively large installation space is required.
Therefore, the task of the present invention is the further development of a lighting appliance for vehicles with a flat light guide so that on one hand a noticeable depth effect is created and on the other hand a safe, space-saving fastening of the flat light guide is ensured.